Hannah McKay
"A girl's got to protect herself." ~ Hannah ("Swim Deep") Hannah McKay is a Character in Showtime's series DEXTER. She is a serial killer with whom Dexter Morgan becomes romantically involved. Summary At age fifteen, she went on a three-state killing spree with Wayne Randall. Once caught, she turned state-evidence against her boyfriend and he was put in prison. Hannah, because of her young age, was sent to a juvenile facility for six years. Just a year prior to her crossing paths with Dexter, Hannah murdered a woman in order to inherit her flower shop. Initially, Dexter viewed Hannah as one of his potential victims and nearly killed her in his typical fashion, but did not go through with it. After this, Hannah and Dexter grew close, which greatly upset Debra Morgan. When an author threatened to expose Hannah, she poisoned him. Debra began an unrelenting pursuit to bring Hannah to justice, and even asked Dexter to kill her, which he refused to do. In Season Eight, Hannah was sought by the U.S. Marshals Service and she proposed to Dexter that they should move to Argentina, along with Dexter's son, Harrison. Dexter readily agreed to this, however, due to circumstances surrounding Hurricane Laura, Oliver Saxon, and the shooting of his sister, he stayed behind in Miami. While Hannah and Harrison were on their way to Argentina, Dexter called her and promised to join them soon. However, he then wrecked his boat and pretended to drown in the hurricane. Afterward, he moved alone to the Pacific Northwest. Meanwhile, Hannah reached Argentina and read an article saying that Dexter had died. She took Harrison under her care, with an unknown outcome. Description Hannah is a woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is of a slim build, often wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts due to her hobby (and work) involving plant care. Her clothing is mainly of white or light shades of color, which is typical in Florida. Her right hand has a scar, stretching the length of her palm, from where the bloody blade of a knife slipped as she was stabbing her victim during her first kill at age fifteen. Personality Hannah states that she wants to forget her dark past. She prefers to not answer questions, until her lawyer later persuades her to help find bodies. When Dexter first meets Hannah to collect a sample of her DNA, his hand shakes and he drops the swab. Hannah subtly flirts with him, and one night she even shows up uninvited to his apartment. In the episode "Run,' Hannah tells Dexter that she and Wayne were dreamers, wanting to settle down on a farm in Argentina. She is somewhat amused that Wayne's last words were about her. During an interview, Hannah quietly toys with one of her "trophies" right in front of Dexter. To him, it looks as if she is reflecting on the joy of the kill. Hannah finally agrees to show Miami Metro Homicide where the bodies are buried. After a man and woman are found. Dexter finds evidence showing that Hannah was one of the murderers in this case. He keeps it to himself, but confronts her about a scar on her palm. Hannah tells Dexter that she got the scar from talking back to Wayne, but Dexter immediately calls her out on her lies. She tells him, "That's my story, and I'm sticking to it," implying that her past may be more sinister than she has let on. When questioned by Dexter if she enjoys killing, Hannah is quick to say, "No." She states that killing is just nature's way of addition and subtraction, and sometimes a life is needed to be taken - a survival of the fittest. She affirms that she is the "fittest" so far. Hannah will kill when she is wronged or out of self-defense (e.g. the counselor who sexually abused her, her husband who demanded an abortion or he'd leave, the crime writer who threatened to uncover her secrets, and Jurg who held her captive). However, she has killed for other reasons. She shows great defense skills, such as pulling a knife on Dexter after they had sex due to him almost killing her. She also outsmarted Jurg with spicy foods and a lamp over his head. Later, she was able to inject Elway with M99. It is unclear if Hannah has kept her humanity and can feel real emotions, or if she is just very capable of concealing her dark side. She appears to have an emotional break down during an interview with Sal Price over her first kill at age fifteen, however, it is likely a diversion to put poison on his pen. In the same episode, Hannah becomes distraught over mentions of a past miscarriage, in which Dexter narrates, "She's not acting." When her father yells at her for being a killer and a "mistake," Hannah begins to cry uncontrollably which leads to Dexter killing him. In Season Eight, Hannah returns to Miami to ask Dexter to murder her new husband, but she ends up doing it herself. When the federal authorities begin a search for her, Hannah relies on Dexter for her safety, while professing her love for him. Early life Hannah was born in the tiny town of Clopton, Alabama .When she was six years old, she received her first taste of death when her father threw her into a pond to teach her how to swim. She almost drowned until a fisherman saved her life, while her mother and father stood off to the side. At the age of eight, Hannah's father took her to a poker tournament and left her in a hotel room by herself for three days, rewarding her with a doll house when he returned. The strained relationship continued throughout her life and bubbled over in the episode "The Dark... Whatever." At the age of fifteen, Hannah was awakened in the night by Wayne Randall who suggested they take off on a road trip. Their simple dream was to ultimately live together on a farm in Argentina. However, the two ended up on a killing spree in which Wayne was considered the main perpetrator. It's revealed that Hannah was responsible for at least one victim's death after Wayne captured a couple. As Wayne was stabbing the man, the woman tried to stop him. Wayne ordered Hannah to get her off of him, so Hannah pinned the woman on a bed and stabbed her "until the screaming stopped." To protect herself and escape jail-time, she testified against Wayne and pleaded guilty to being his accomplice. Hannah was placed into a juvenile detention center for six years before being released. She moved into a halfway house where everything was going well until she accused a counselor of abusing her sexually. He received little punishment, so Hannah took matters into her own hands. A couple of weeks later, the counselor died from ingesting rat poison. Hannah went on with her life. She married a man, spending a few years with him, until he died at the age of forty from a heart attack. It's revealed that Hannah was pregnant at the time and her husband threatened to leave her unless she had an abortion. Hannah felt mistreated and killed him, but then miscarried. Later, Debra Morgan had his body exhumed and tried to prove that she poisoned her husband, but he hadn't been embalmed and only bones remained. A year before meeting Dexter Morgan, Hannah was apprenticed to Beverly Grey at a greenhouse. Beverly became ill and later died of a heart attack. A blood-sample taken by Sal Price (prior to the cremation of her body) revealed traces of Aconite, a poisonous plant that grew in Hannah's garden. Hannah was listed in Beverly's Will and she took over her business, even keeping the same handyman. Season Seven Dexter Morgan finds an interest looking into Wayne Randall's recent "revelation" and desire to reveal the location of bodies he buried from a killing spree fifteen years ago in 1998. He visits with Randall at one of the dig sites, which is so far unsuccessful, and investigators are gradually nearing the highway. During their conversations, Dexter learns of Wayne's unique philosophy on life but also about Hannah. Dexter thinks little about it, as he is more concerned at the moment about his sister Debra Morgan's discovery that he is The Bay Harbor Butcher. After several days of fruitless digging, Frosty Swirls, and sunshine, Wayne reminisces on his time with Hannah one more time feeling she was a major part of his life that he couldn't get back. It's then that he commits suicide, jumping in front of an oncoming truck which instantly kills him. Dexter is sprayed with his blood and Debra comes running back, dropping her ice cream. With Miami Metro still searching for bodies, Sgt. Angel Batista goes to Hannah's house to speak with her about the murders. Dexter is taken along to collect a DNA sample. Hannah initially tries to keep that life behind her, staying distant and showing irritation with the police for constantly pestering her. She's not sure what to make of Dexter. When he drops the swab he is using to collect DNA from her mouth, she asks if he does this for a living, but seems to be interested in him nonetheless. Soon Hannah appears at the police station to identify the possessions of Randall's victims. To Dexter, she appears less depressed than nostalgic for the times they represent to her. Investigators unearth two bodies - male and female - from one of the sites, and Dexter is sent to analyze the blood spatter. With Hannah nearby, Dexter examines the condition of the female victim. Dexter realizes that her killer was shorter than Randall. He does not share this finding with the cops, but confronts Hannah soon after, calling her out as a killer and a liar. Hannah simply grins and calmly insists that her story is true and she's sticking to it. Deciding that Hannah would make a good victim for his Dark Passenger, Dexter starts stalking her. He also begins accumulating information about her life. He learns of her husband who died of a heart attack and, via writer Sal Price, the death of a counselor who had apparently sexually assaulted her shortly after release from juvie. Dexter meets with Hannah and tries to earn her trust by claiming he was "wrong" about her involvement in the killing spree. As the two slowly become closer, Dexter discovers more about the fates of those who crossed paths with Hannah. Beverly Grey, who was Hannah's mentor in the plant nursery business, died of a heart attack, not unlike Hannah's husband. A postmortem found traces of Aconite, which can be derived from a plant found in Hannah's garden. Dexter weighs the evidence of her guilt and finds enough proof for her to be killed. The two meet several times, with Hannah even showing up at his apartment, carrying a flowering plant. She seems to take a liking to Dexter, despite the mysterious excuses he uses to constantly see her. When Dexter discovers Aconite growing in her garden, he tells Hannah that he wants to "take her out." Hannah is reluctant at first but eventually is won over by Dexter. Remembering that Randall had promised to take Hannah to Christmas Village - a holiday-themed attraction in the perennially sunny Miami area - Dexter takes her there for their date. In fact, Dexter has decided that the now closed attraction will be her kill room. Leading Hannah inside Christmas Village, Dexter awes her with its beautiful display of snow and holiday lights. Hannah is touched and thanks Dexter for bringing her there. Dexter then injects her with a syringe of M99. She wakes up on a table, naked, bound and gagged by Dexter's shrink wrap. Dexter removes the tape, expecting to hear her beg for her life, which she does not do. Dexter stands up with knife in hand, raising it above to deliver the killing blow. However, he alters his swing and strikes down into the table, and suddenly cuts her free from the wrap rather than end her life. Hannah sits up and stares into his eyes, allowing her desire to take hold. The two share a heated kiss as the plastic falls off her body. Dexter strips off his kill attire, and the two have sex on the kill table. Afterwards, Hannah holds Dexter's knife against his throat and demands to know why he almost killed her. He admits that he kills bad people, and Hannah asks if he thinks she is bad. Dexter says that she fits the general description, after which Hannah tells him, "You have no idea." Dexter begins to kiss her, leading to them having sex again, as Hannah drops the knife. Afterward, Hannah claims that what they share is "historic" and their attraction to each other grows. Dexter cannot kill her, nor can he stay away from her. He wonders if the feelings he has toward Hannah are the beginnings of love.Episode 706: Do the Wrong Thing, end of the episode Although Hannah knows that Dexter is a killer, she accepts both sides of him and holds no judgement over what he does. Sal Price, a crime writer, continues to interfere with her life and Dexter's after having seen the two kiss. Sal confronts Hannah, threatening to ruin both her and Dexter's lives unless she confesses her guilt to him. Hannah agrees and arranges a meeting at her house where she reveals all on tape for Sal. However, knowing that Sal compulsively needs to keep a pen in his mouth, Hannah coats his with poison. He later dies in Dexter's apartment. Furious over Sal's death, and knowing that Hannah had confessed to him, Debra calls Hannah in for questioning. Debra has very little proof against Hannah and instead baits her with information about a miscarriage. Dexter realizes that Hannah is showing sincere emotion - that it isn't an act. Dexter later confronts her at her home, telling her that Price's death was needless. Hannah is touched to learn of Dexter's deleting of Price's files. The two later sleep together. Realizing that Hannah has gotten away with killing Price, Debra calls Dexter and asks him to kill her, surprising Dexter. He refuses, trying to make it look like there's no proof and that he won't do it for Debra's sake, which disappoints her. Hannah is later visited by Debra who warns Hannah that she won't get away with this. As Hannah tries to apologize, Debra says she hasn't even begun to be sorry, worrying Hannah. Dexter, having Ukrainian crime syndicate head, Isaak Sirko, on his tail, warns Hannah about Isaak and the Brotherhood. When asked why they are after him, he reveals it's because he killed Isaak's top subordinate Viktor. Hannah understands after hearing it was to avenge Detective Mike Anderson, whom Viktor had killed. Dexter likes being able to talk to someone about his life, something he's never done before. They start kissing as Hannah decides to show Dexter what a "booty call" is from their previous talk. Dexter, realizing his feelings for Hannah, decides to give her a chance and the two start a relationship. Hannah is later be kidnapped by Isaak and his bodyguard, Jurg Yeliashkevych, in order to blackmail Dexter into killing Oleg Mickic and Benjamin Caffrey, two hitmen trying to kill Isaak. Dexter is very worried about Hannah, while Debra says he doesn't have to save her nor does she deserve it. However, Dexter is determined to save her and he agrees to work with Isaak. Dexter is eventually allowed a talk with Hannah and she admits she misses him and that Jurg has not hurt her, with Dexter using this opportunity to take a picture of her location. Hannah later convinces Jurg to allow her to use some of the vegetables out back to make fried green tomatoes. She intentionally makes them too spicy to incapacitate Jurg, and she hits him over the head with a blender. Jurg stabs Hannah in the stomach, but she then kills him with a lamp. She crawls to get the key only to pass out from her wound. Debra arrives on the scene and calls an ambulance. Hannah (who later regains consciousness) asks Debra why she saved her if she hates her so much. Debra says she was only doing her job and because of how important she is to her brother. Dexter arrives, worried and happy that she's alright. Hannah notices that he's shaking and he tells her that he's only felt this fear once before, i.e. when his mother was murdered in front of him. Later, Dexter takes Hannah on his boat to impress her, however, Hannah is afraid of the water due to her father almost letting her drown as a child. At her house, Dexter talks about The Phantom Arsonist and Hannah says it's understandable that Dexter wants to kill him due to what he's done. As Dexter talks about his Dark Passenger, Hannah points out that he has a choice on what to do, despite Dexter saying otherwise. Before they can talk more, Hannah's father, Clint McKay, arrives and tries to make peace with Hannah, saying he's truly sorry for everything. Hannah wonders if he is being honest and decides to give him a another chance despite Dexter's suspicions. However, as Dexter was able to tell, Clint proves he has not changed. After getting drunk, he drives through Hannah's flower shop because she didn't give him the money he wanted. The two fight and Clint says several awful things to Hannah, including how he wished he had let her drown. Hannah begins to cry, causing Dexter to step in and yell at him to leave. He does and Dexter tries to comfort Hannah. Later, Clint shows up at Dexter's apartment, and says he is prepared to turn over evidence on Hannah having killed her counselor. Clint knows that Hannah's friend witnessed her poisoning him (which Hannah confirms to Dexter). Clint tries to blackmail Dexter, saying that he needs $20,000 dollars for gambling debts. Clint also reveals that he talked to Sal Price about Hannah's past to make money, prompting Dexter to show his disdain on how little he thinks of his own daughter. Although it violates his personal code, Dexter kills Clint to protect Hannah. Afterward, Dexter tells Hannah that the two of them talked it over and her father will no longer be a problem. Thankful for what Dexter did, Hannah confesses that she loves him to which Dexter replies, "...I think I love you, too." Debra visits Hannah's old roommate, Arlene Shram, to question her about her involvement in the death of the counselor. After some nervous responses ending with, "I have to think about it," Debra leaves Arlene with a warning. Arlene then contacts Hannah and they discuss the situation in Arlene's car. Hannah promises to take care of it. Debra is about to go for a night run when Hannah surprises her by dropping by her beach house. As they are talking outside, Debra sips from her water bottle. Despite Hannah trying to make peace, Debra resolves to see Hannah behind bars. The following day, Debra has a car accident when she blacks out at the wheel while on her way to Arlene's house for more questioning. Dexter initially thinks Debra took too much Xanax because of stress. However, Debra is sure that Hannah is involved. Dexter questions Hannah about Debra's car crash, and Hannah takes offense, stating that she is innocent and would never harm his sister. While trying to convince Dexter, Hannah proudly says that she has never made a mistake. Still wondering if Debra was purposefully drugged, Dexter searches Debra's beach house for signs of a break-in, and discovers a blonde hair. He then searches Debra's car and finds her water bottle which may have been tampered with. Dexter has the lab analyze the water, and the results show that the water contains a concentration of nearly 40% alphrazolam, which Dexter realizes is Hannah's doing. Dexter feels betrayed and believes that his sister will never be safe from Hannah. To protect her, he gives Debra the pen with poison on it. Dexter returns to Hannah's house, and she greets him with a kiss. She senses something is wrong by Dexter's behavior. Just then, cop sirens are heard, and Debra walks up to Hannah and places her under arrest for the murder of Sal Price. Before she is taken away, Hannah quietly tells Dexter, "You should have killed me." Dexter visits Hannah in prison and she admits to poisoning Debra. She said she did it because Debra tried to separate her from Dexter. He says that he had no choice but to turn her in because she might try to hurt Debra again. Although angry that Dexter chose his sister over her, she assures him that she won't reveal his secret when she goes to trial. Dexter and Hannah share a passionate kiss before Hannah bites Dexter's lip as a sort of revenge. She leaves him with, "Goodbye, Dexter." Just before her trial, Hannah is confronted by Debra at the court house. Hannah plans to plead "not guilty" and tells Debra that she will confess her crimes when Debra confesses hers. Debra replies that her conscience is clean, to which Hannah reminds her that she is lieutenant of Miami Metro Homicide but still knows about Dexter's secret. Hannah asks Debra how she can bring her to justice, but not her brother. The judge sentences Hannah to imprisonment with no right to bail. In a staged encounter, Arlene slips Hannah a drug during an embrace, to which Hannah swallows on her way out of the courthouse. In the prisoner transport van, Hannah overdoses and is sent into a seizure. Going accordingly to her plan, Hannah is brought to the hospital where she manages to escape, while her nurses are gone. Once she is free, Hannah places a potted black orchid outside Dexter's apartment door as an ominous goodbye. She walks away with a determined look on her face. Season Eight Dexter and Debra are sharing a cup of coffee at her beach house and he informs her that he is taking on an apprentice. Debra suddenly becomes groggy and faints. When he attempts to help her, Dexter collapses as well. Just before he passes out, Hannah appears and asks him if he remembers her. Dexter wakes up on the side of the road in an industrial area of Miami, and calls Debra to pick him up. When she arrives, Debra immediately deduces it was Hannah who came back to get revenge on them for turning her in. Dexter requests footage from the CCTV cameras on the light posts in the area where he woke up, and sees Hannah behind the wheel of a van, having moved him while he was unconscious. With the license plate number, he calls the van's rental agency to find out the driver's info. He's told that it was rented to a Maggie Castner, which turns out to be Hannah's new identity. Dexter finds the marina where Hannah is staying on a yacht, and spots her in the company of a man in a suit. He follows them to the exclusive Red Coral Club. At first, Dexter is denied entrance to the club but wealthy Zach Hamilton is able to get him inside. When Dexter spots Hannah, he tells Zach to keep an eye on the man with her and to warn him if he returns. Dexter confronts Hannah, who is now known as Maggie, and asks her why she drugged them. She warns him that he should leave before her husband, Miles Castner, returns. When Zach sees Miles walking toward Dexter and Hannah, he sends a text message. Dexter, however, ignores the warning and insists on getting an answer from Hannah as to why she returned to Miami. Miles approaches them and immediately tells Dexter that he knows all about him -- how he was Hannah's boyfriend, but betrayed her to the police. The next day, Debra stops by Dexter's apartment and they talk about Hannah. Debra thinks that Dexter still loves Hannah, which he unconvincingly denies. Debra warns Dexter that getting back in touch with Hannah will only cause more trouble. Debra later talks to Evelyn Vogel about her concerns with Hannah's reappearance into Dexter's life. Dexter meets Hannah at her old greenhouse to ask again why she is in Miami. She reluctantly confesses that she wanted Dexter to kill her husband, Miles, because he is possessive and controlling. Hannah says she can't do it herself because Miles' family views her as a gold digger, and it would raise suspicions and more investigation by the police. Hannah, however, says she has changed her mind for Dexter's sake. When Dexter attempts to kiss her, she backs off and walks away. Miles learns that Hannah and Dexter were together and sends three of his henchmen who brutally beat up Dexter outside of his apartment building. Dexter is concerned that Miles will also harm Hannah and hurries to the yacht. On the yacht, Hannah says that she was only out buying dresses, but Miles knows she met Dexter at the greenhouse. Miles angrily accuses Hannah of wanting to return to Miami is to see her former boyfriend. He seizes Hannah and attempts to rape her. Dexter sneaks on the yacht to save Hannah from Miles, but it turns out she already killed him by stabbing him with his eyeglasses. Dexter instructs her on how they will cover up the murder, and when he promises that everything will be okay, she believes him. Together, they dump Miles' body into the ocean. When they return, she asks Dexter if this is the way he makes people disappear. While they are talking, Dexter receives a message about a crime scene at his apartment building. Before he departs, Hannah promises not to leave town before they talk again. Still angry about everything that has happened, Debra almost arrests Hannah. However, Hannah tells her that she truly loves Dexter, and Deb believes her. When it becomes clear that Jacob Elway and the authorities are looking for her, Dexter obtains a new identity for Hannah so that she can flee the country. But, after they have sex in her hotel room, Dexter asks her to stay in Miami with him.Episode 808: Are We There Yet? Max Clayton, a U.S. Marshal, arrives in Miami to look for Hannah. Desperate to protect her, Dexter moves Hannah to Debra's beach house, to which Deb reluctantly agrees. Dexter misleads Clayton to buy them more time so that Hannah and Dexter can arrange to move to Argentina, where Hannah has always wanted to live. Before they can leave Miami, Dexter is determined to kill Oliver Saxon, Dr. Evelyn Vogel's psychopathic son. Episode 809: Make Your Own Kind of Music Meanwhile, Hannah stays at Deb's beach house, helping cook and babysit Harrison. Disobeying her, Harrison plays on Deb's treadmill and is thrown off. He gashes his chin, requiring a trip to the clinic where a nurse recognizes Hannah and calls Clayton.Episode 810: Goodbye Miami Because Hannah had signed in as Debra Morgan, claiming to be Harrison's mom, both Elway and Clayton question Deb, but she covers for Hannah. Debra insists that she does not know Hannah's whereabouts and that Dexter is not presently dating her. Hannah expresses her gratefulness to Deb for protecting her. As a hurricane approaches Miami, Hannah goes to the airport to wait for Dexter and Harrison. She hides in the ladies' room because is there, looking for her and blocking her exit. Dexter plants a suspicious-looking backpack near the seats and tells a flight attendant that Elway left it there, allowing the trio to escape Elway successfully. Hannah and Harrison then board a bus to the Jacksonville airport, with Dexter planning to meet them later. Elway boards the bus as well, surprising Hannah. He tells Hannah that he will arrest her and turn Harrison over to CPS once they reach their destination. In the last few minutes of the trip, Hannah offers Elway a cup of tea from a thermos, which he scoffs at, assuming it is poisoned. However, she has used the thermos to cover her grabbing a needle filled with M99 tranquilizer, and stabs him in the leg with it. Hannah drinks the tea and tells Elway that he will wake up in Tallahassee, with a headache and feeling embarrassed. Hannah and Harrison change buses in Daytona and successfully fly out of Jacksonville. In a final phone call with Dexter who is on the ''Slice of Life'', ''Hannah expresses her happiness. When they hang up, Dexter throws his phone overboard, buries Debra at sea, and heads toward the storm. Later, in Argentina, Hannah reads an article about Dexter's disappearance, in which he is presumed to be dead. She wipes away tears to hide them from Harrison and asks him if he wants to get ice cream. The two walk away down an Argentinian street, apparently to start a new life together as mother and son.Episode 812: Remember the Monsters? Elway remains the only living person (apart from Hannah and Dexter) who knows that Harrison is with Hannah. Victims *Linda Johnson - Stabbed to death while accompanying Wayne Randall on his killing spree *Hael Baker - Poisoned with rat poison when he molested her and Arlene Shram (a witness to the murder) *Jake Kirkwood - Hannah's first husband whom she poisoned with Aconite when he threatened to leave her if she didn't have an abortion *Beverly Grey - Poisoned with Aconite to inherit her flower shop and put her out of her misery *Sal Price - Poisoned his pen with Aconite when he started digging into her past and threatened to expose her *Jurg Yeliashkevych - Bashed over the head with a blender, then a lamp, to protect herself while being held hostage *Miles Castner - Hannah's second husband whom she stabbed to death in self-defense with his own eyeglasses when he tried to rape her Attempted Victim *Debra Morgan - Poisoned her with own medication to make it look like an overdose when she threatened her relationship with Dexter Attempted to Kill Hannah * Dexter Morgan * Debra Morgan (she asked Dexter to kill Hannah, but he refused) * Jurg Yeliashkevych Related Pages * Aconite * Wayne Randall * Red Coral Club * Sal Price * Clint McKay * Arlene Shram * Debra Morgan * Debra's Beach House * Lori Kirkwood * Argentina * Jurg Yeliashkevych * Hurricane Laura * Jacob Elway * Max Clayton * Miami International Airport * Harrison Morgan * Santa's Holiday Adventure * Hannah McKay's House Trivia * Hannah is a unique case in Dexter's sexual encounters as she was initially an intended victim whom he cut free, engaging in sex on the table she was meant to be killed on. ** She is also the only attempted victim that Dexter has slept with, as Lila West was a love interest prior to being killed by him, and he never attempted to kill Lumen Pierce (though the thought crossed his mind to let her die since it was risky to save her). * Hannah has the highest number of kills of any female character in the series. * Hannah's name resembles the Japanese word for flower, ''hana ''(花), which is fitting since she grows flowers.. Gallery 2013-09-20 1942.png|Dexter takes DNA swab Dexter takes DNA swab from Hannah.jpg Dexter tells Hannah she is a liar.jpeg|Dexter accuses Hannah of being a liar 2013-08-21 0238.png|Hannah on Dexter's kill table Hannah on kill table.jpg|Dexter hesitates to kill Hannah Hannah explains her fear of water.jpg|Hannah displays her fear of water 2 Clint brings Hannah's doll house.PNG|Clint McKay brings doll house 4 Dexter, Hannah, Clint at dinner.PNG|At dinner with Dexter and her father 6 Dextroyed greenhouse.PNG|Hannah's wrecked greenhouse Hannah McKay.jpg Sal Price 99.png|Sal Price interviews Hannah 2013-09-20 1739.png|Hannah in hospital after being captured Xmas Eve.png|Christmas Eve at Dexter's Apartment Do you see.jpg|Hannah's gift to Dexter Hannah and Dexter parting.PNG|The parting when Hannah is arrested 2013-09-20 1825.png|Hannah to Dexter, "You should have killed me." Promo 712 1.png|Hannah talks to Debra on way to court Hannah tells Dexter that she is married.jpg|Hannah tells Dexter she is married to Miles Castner MilesDead.jpg|Miles, after being killed by Hannah Debra tracks Hannah to the Keys.jpg|Debra tracks Hannah and Dexter to the Keys Dexter, Hannah, and Zach return from the Keys.jpg|Hannah, Dexter, and Zach Hamilton return from the Keys 812-3.png|Dexter not ready to leave yet Hannah McKay file.PNG|U.S. Marshall's file 1 Hannah and Maggie passports.PNG|Hannah vs Maggie passports Elway and Hannah.png|Jacob Elway on same bus as Hannah and Harrison HannahInjectsElway.png|Hannah injects Elway with M99 Hannah reads of Dexter's supposed death.png|Hannah reads of Dexter's death Hannah and Harrison at a cafe in Argentina.jpg|Hannah and Harrison in Argentina TV Appearances 'Season Seven' * "Buck the System" * "Run" * "Swim Deep" * "Do the Wrong Thing" * "Chemistry" * "Argentina" * "Helter Skelter" * "The Dark... Whatever" * "Do You See What I See?" * "Surprise Motherfucker!' 'Season Eight ''' * "A Little Reflection" * "Dress Code" * "Are We There Yet?" * "Make Your Own Kind of Music" * "Goodbye Miami" * "Monkey in a Box" * "Remember the Monsters?" References es:Hannah McKay Ханна МакКей Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Finale Characters Category:Serial killers Category:Dexter's love interests Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Witnesses Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Poisoners Category:Spared by Dexter Category:Seen in Thoughts Category:Killed their Husbands Category:Business Owners Category:Widows & Widowers Category:Attempted Murder Victims Category:Indexter